Hello Again
by Apparently no one
Summary: Harry gets a chance to repeat his 3rd year to see Sirius at the end of it. But he notices more repeating the year that he never to an eye to before. This is basically a repeat of the Prisoner of Azkaban with twists.
1. The TimeTurner

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. J.K. Rowling does. This was merely written for entertainment purposes. And the title is actually a song by Hoobastank off their self- titled CD. I don't own that, either!  
  
**Chapter One: The Time-Turner**  
  
"Here goes nothing," muttered Harry.  
  
The thirteen-year-old wizard had managed to swipe a Time-Turner from his friend Hermione Granger while she wasn't looking. Why he had the sudden urge to risk repeating his whole third year at Hogwarts was unexplainable. However, he had a rational reason: he wanted to see his godfather again, because who knew when Harry'd be able to spend any time with his godfather, Sirius Black, now that he was on the run since that night with Harry and his cronies? Harry had also managed to charm the small, gold-glistening hourglass—that is, the Time-Turner—so that it would go back to monthly intervals, instead of hours. A simple exaggeration charm had done it. Now, he'd only have to decide how many turns...

Twirling the chain carelessly, Harry spanned out of his thoughts and gasped in horror. Realizing that he'd just turned the hourglass over about ten times, the dormitory he was in quickly dissolved. The familiar sensation of flying backwards very quickly came and colours and shapes rushed past him. When everything came into focus again, Harry searched for the chain. It was gone. And then he realized he was transparent. He also found himself on a familiar cobbled street—Diagon Alley.  
  
Soon as Harry recovered from the shock, he wondered if his body was somewhere—and if he could somehow access it. Wandering on the path to the Leaky Cauldron, no one seemed to notice Harry, or look at him. It was also nighttime, where he suspected his body would be sleeping somewhere. When he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry walked up the stairs and up to room eleven, where he had resided for two weeks before the school term began. Then he discovered that his transparent body could go right through the door when he tried to glide through the wall like a ghost.

"What the bloody hell? This never happened when I rescued Sirius with Hermione using the Time-Turner... Maybe that charm backfired... or it had side effects..." Harry thought, shocked. "It must have had side effects on certain objects, then."

Harry confirmed that this was the reason for the strange happenings. He'd acted on impulse without reading more about the Furthermore Charm and simply performed it on the hourglass.

Hoping that he would be successful in being able to contact his physical body, Harry stepped through the door and spotted his sleeping form. Relieved, he walked hurriedly and tried to make a ducking motion into his body. He felt himself being sucked back into his, apparently soulless, body.

"Whoa. It worked..." Harry said, amazed. He'd woken his physical self and sat upright as soon as his "soul" was returned to his body. But shortly after he'd sat up, he just as quickly plopped back into the bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
It had been the beginning of Harry's two Dursley-free weeks, before the school term started. He'd gotten the chance to restart his whole third year. That meant he'd know what to expect from everyone, so long as he could remember what he himself did. Harry had to refill his money bag, buy schoolbooks at Flourish and Blotts, replenish his potions ingredients that he'd run short of at the Apothecary, and buy new school robes from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions (his were a few inches too short).

Inside Flourish and Blotts, however, Harry wandered over to the table that displayed the book _Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming_. On the cover was a massive black dog large as a bear; it reminded him of Sirius's Animagus form.

"Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death."

As the manager pressed _Unfogging the Future_ into Harry's hands, he asked, "Anything else?"

Remembering this scene, Harry teared his eyes away from the cover and looked down at his booklist. He was practically living in the past. And he definitely didn't want to change his future. How had one small desire turned into such a risky turn of events? Then, having realized that he was still looking at his booklist, he got the rest of his schoolbooks and returned to his room in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
In his room, Harry wondered what he'd do at Hogwarts, now that he knew what was in store for him. He didn't have to worry about Sirius Black supposedly trying to murder him, as he had before, or wait to receive the Marauder's Map to know the secret passages, or wonder who'd given him the Firebolt. After all, the school year would certainly be easier now that he'd gone through it once. But he'd have to deliberately lose that one Quidditch match with the dementors if he wanted to stay the same for his life. He would lose his Nimbus Two Thousand. And he'd let Peter Pettigrew escape yet again...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sorry that this was so short. I'll make the other chapters longer, if I ever get to work on them. After all, this was only an introduction, and the introductions and epilogues are always very short. Aren't they? Anyway, leave nice reviews and I'll have the confidence to continue.


	2. Face the Facts

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. J.K. Rowling does. This was merely written for entertainment purposes. And the title is actually a song by Hoobastank off their self- titled CD. I don't own that, either!  
  
**Chapter Two: Face the Facts**  
  
"Harry," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "Come over here a moment."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley family were at the King's Cross Station, ready to board the Hogwarts Express. The two weeks at Diagon Alley had passed by quickly, and Harry was anxiously waiting to allow as much time to pass as possible while still trying to rack his memory for what he'd done the months before.  
  
Mr. Weasley jerked his head toward a pillar, and Harry followed him, leaving the others with Mrs. Weasley. Remembering that he was about to promise the man that he wouldn't go searching for Black, he rehearsed what he would say.  
  
"There's something I've got to tell you before you leave—" said Mr. Weasley, in a tense voice.  
  
"Er—Mr. Weasley, I know. I-I promise I won't go outside the grounds. I'll look out for myself," Harry interrupted. Looking at Mr. Weasley's confused and taken-aback expression, Harry added, "I heard you and Mrs. Weasley talking last night. And I'm not scared."  
  
"It's all right with you?" asked Mr. Weasley. "I mean, I knew you were well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, so—"  
  
"Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley. "What are you doing? It's about to go!"  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded, and allowed Harry to catch the train just as steam billowed from it.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Ron.  
  
"I—it—can I talk to you two in private?" Harry muttered.  
  
"Go away, Ginny," said Ron.  
  
"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.  
  
Finding an empty compartment at the end of the train—and containing their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin—Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down.  
  
"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron whispered, sliding the door shut.  
  
"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione.  
  
During this time, while those two whispered, Harry thought about what he'd said on the train compartment about Black. _"Mr. Weasley's warning... and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's argument..."_ a voice said suddenly in Harry's head. Surprised to remember this bit of information, Harry waited for Ron to ask him what he was about to tell them. Perhaps, fate had forced Harry to say the things he was supposed to, even if it seemed insignificant.  
  
"So, what's up? What were you going to tell us?" Ron said.  
  
Harry explained what he knew about Black and awaited his friends' reactions. Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. If he hadn't known what Black was really after, he could have laughed and told them how misleading Black could be. But he didn't, and managed to keep a serious face while Hermione spoke. "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry... you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry—"  
  
"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron said, shakily.  
  
Harry knew they both were extremely frightened and wary for his safety and halfheartedly paid attention to their conversation until Ron mentioned the Pocket Sneakoscope.  
  
"Oh—just stick that back in the trunk. It might wake him up," said Harry absentmindedly and nodding toward Professor Lupin. He was expecting the dementors to come onto the train, where he would know how to face them—but unfortunately, couldn't, for fear of changing the past and future.  
  
"Er—Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What?" Harry jerked out of his thoughts and fixed his attention on his friends.  
  
"You didn't hear me? I asked if it would be nice to get out of school and explore Hogsmeade," Hermione explicated.  
  
"Yeah, if only I could go. No one signed my permission form, and I 'spect that no one'll let me, considering Black's on the loose," Harry said gloomily.  
  
"But there's always the secret passages," Ron suggested mischievously. "Fred and George know every way out of the castle—"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said sharply. "Black could be anywhere! What if he catches Harry and—oh, I don't want to think about it. He murdered a whole bunch of people and..." her voice trailed off, because she fumbled with the straps of Crookshanks's basket.  
  
Harry tuned out their arguing and stared out the window, suddenly realizing that he was quite hungry. At one o'clock, the plump witch with the food cart arrived. Harry was anxious to eat the Cauldron Cakes. Even when Draco Malfoy and his companions appeared at their compartment, Harry unenthusiastically stood up out of a sudden instinct in case he'd have to hold Ron back from hitting Malfoy.  
  
Suddenly, the train stopped and the lamps went out, thrusting them into total darkness. Recognizing this as his first encounter with those horrible dementors, Harry reached for his wand. A small commotion was caused in confusion between Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny. Then Professor Lupin woke up as though sensing the approach of the dementors.  
  
A single dementor slid inside through the door. Harry saw the decaying hand before it was withdrawn into the cloak. Then it drew a long, slow breath that swept a cold sensation over them. He held out his wand now, waiting for Professor Lupin to use the Patronus Charm to drive the dementor away. Harry fixed himself upon a happy thought—the thought of winning the Quidditch cup that he hadn't yet, but would—to prepare him against it and to drown out the screaming with Gryffindor's cheering, remembering the thought perfectly.  
  
"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go," said Lupin suddenly, because the dementor wouldn't move. Then, muttering something ("Expecto Patronum"), a silver luminescence shot out of his wand and it left.  
  
Harry stood still, trembling. He felt very sick and cold sweat on his face dripping.  
  
"Harry? Are you okay?" asked Hermione softly.  
  
"I don't get it... What happened?" Harry asked in a forced tone, and wiping more sweat off his face as though it was a normal reaction.  
  
Ron stared at him and explained what happened as if Harry wasn't there to experience it. Hermione chimed in as well, as though not realizing that Harry was also there during the incident. _"Remember... you were supposed to have fainted... maybe they think you'd fainted..."_ a small voice in Harry's head said as they elaborated on the story._ "__But I didn't! How could they think that?"_ Harry thought furiously, arguing against what was inexplicably a force beyond his control. Then the word fate imprinted itself in Harry's mind's eye. He knew it—he'd have to face the facts that he was destined to be like this.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wow. I can't believe how quickly I'd written this. Oh well. I'm not even up to the twists yet. This is going to be a lengthy fic.


	3. I Got A Heads Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. J.K. Rowling does. This was merely written for entertainment purposes. And the title is actually a song by Hoobastank off their self- titled CD. I don't own that, either!  
  
**Chapter Three: I Got A Heads Up**  
  
After the feast and congratulating Hagrid on his new job as the teacher for Care of Magical Creatures, Harry joined Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindors on their way to Gryffindor Tower. On the way, he'd accidentally knocked over another third-year girl and stopped to apologize.  
  
"Sorry. Are you okay?" Harry asked. He'd never before noticed this girl until now. She was quite pretty (though not as pretty as Cho Chang) for a Chinese girl, with very straight black hair down to her shoulders and blue colour-dyed bangs. She was a bit shorter than Harry, but only by a few inches.  
  
"Oh—that's alright. Hey, you're Harry Potter!" said the girl.  
  
"Er—yes, I am. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Jade Rinaldi," she replied quietly.  
  
"Your last name's Rinaldi? Why—But you look—" Harry stammered.  
  
"—Chinese, yes. I was adopted," Jade hastily explained, as though she'd had to repeat the answer numerous times. She brushed her bangs out of her face and touched her lower arm nervously.  
  
"Well, we'd better go," she pointed out. They were a little behind the crowd of Gryffindors and hurried to catch up. When they went through the portrait hole, Jade walked calmly to the girls' staircase while Harry went to his.  
  
When he reached his circular dormitory in the tower, Harry found Ron already waiting on his four-poster bed.  
  
"Where were you?" Ron asked.  
  
"I went back to apologize to some girl I pushed," Harry answered.  
  
"Such a gentleman," muttered Ron as he pushed the covers back to sleep.  
  
Harry did the same and took off his glasses while the image of Jade was in his head. Why had he never known she'd existed until now, except to find that he recognized her somehow? He must have had classes with her; after all, Jade was in the same year as him. But he didn't tread too long on this thought and drifted off to sleep remembering his first Divination class tomorrow...  
  
When Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast the following morning, Harry spotted Malfoy retelling his tale of Harry and presumably spreading rumours that Harry had fainted on the train. After all, wasn't it meant to have happened?  
  
"Hey, Potter!" shrieked the Slytherin pug-faced Pansy Parkinson. "Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! Wooooooooo!"  
  
"Your face is worse than the dementors, I'll bet," muttered Jade beside Harry. Ron and Harry laughed in agreement while Hermione grinned at her. When she passed them, Jade gave Harry a small smile and sat next to a Gryffindor girl with a long blonde braid.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Ron.  
  
"The girl I bumped into yesterday," Harry said curtly.  
  
"You don't know her, Ron? She's been in our classes since first-year," Hermione commented.  
  
"No. Who's that other girl?" Ron questioned, jerking his head to Jade and her friend.  
  
"Jade and Matilda Rinaldi, sisters. Jade's adopted," replied Hermione. It was obvious who was adopted, because the surname "Rinaldi" didn't sound Asian.  
  
Just then, George passed over the schedules.  
  
"New third-year course schedules," said George.  
  
"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," Hermione gushed while examining her new schedule.  
  
Harry remained quiet for the rest of breakfast and suddenly recalled the incident that would happen in Hagrid's first class with the Slytherins; Malfoy would be the root of causing Buckbeak to be almost killed if Harry didn't rescue the hippogriff using Hermione's Time-Turner (he'd have to rescue Buckbeak again). Harry couldn't decide whether he was thrilled to be able to ride Buckbeak as a demonstration for the class or if he was irked by Malfoy's frequent malicious smirks.  
  
After breakfast, Ron, Harry, and Hermione trudged up to the North Tower for Divination with Professor Trelawney. She was a dramatic teacher and Harry was always quite annoyed with her frequently predicting his death, even more so when Harry knew well that the feared Grim in his tea leaves really resembled Sirius Black. He didn't need tea leaves to tell him of things he already knew.  
  
During Care of Magical Creatures, Harry caught a glimpse of Jade and her sister Matilda before Malfoy agitated Buckbeak. He was sure he'd seen her before, just not at Hogwarts, because he recognized the face.  
  
"Looks like Jade dyed her hair differently," Hermione said, making Harry jump. It was as if she'd read his mind; he also didn't know she had been beside him.  
  
"What d'you mean?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Last year her hair was streaked with red highlights. It looked pretty neat," recalled Hermione.  
  
"No wonder. Her face was familiar..." Harry mumbled. Despite that, he couldn't help but wonder that there was something peculiar about Jade. She usually had a somber expression while she was alone but made what looked like exaggerated faces when spoken to, as if trying to force herself to be happy.  
  
At that moment, Draco Malfoy let out a high-pitched scream and was laid sprawled out on the grass, his robes filthy with his blood.  
  
"I'm dying! I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
The Slytherins gathered around him, but he was taken to the Hospital Wing to have his cut mended. Still shouting about Hagrid, they headed to their common room in the dungeon while the Gryffindors went upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
During Potions on Tuesday, Malfoy staggered in with his arm in a sling.  
  
"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?" drawled Malfoy while they were concocting their Shrinking Solution.  
  
"Why would I?" Harry asked absentmindedly.  
  
He saw Malfoy's mouth curve into a mean smile.  
  
"Of course, if it was me," he said in a dangerously soft voice, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."  
  
"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" asked Ron savagely.  
  
"Don't you _know_, Potter?" Malfoy said while his pale eyes narrowed.  
  
"It's not what you think," said Harry.  
  
"Is that right? Well, I'd want revenge if it was me..." Malfoy drawled.  
  
_He thinks Sirius betrayed my parents. And now he's trying to lure me into his trap, hoping that Black's going to kill me,_ thought Harry._ But I know the truth already. The person I'd want revenge on is Peter Pettigrew... _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Err... third chapter in one day! W00t. Okay, yeah. It was short. I'll make the others longer. :P


End file.
